In A Vacant World
by RaeB's
Summary: Based in the world of Heather Nunnelly's Vacant. A simple introduction to Tobi and how he first meets Hayze. Romance for the final scene. Will expand on this at a later date.


**I created this fanfic for my personal friend's (Heather Nunnelly) original webcomic, VACANT. Go find it and read it by looking up ImagineTheEnding. Just do it.  
This fic is also the prequel, in a sense, to the full fanfic that will eventually be written 'cause Heather is AMAZING.**

I dashed out of my small city apartment building, the risk of being late to my first day at my paid internship a very real possibility. I jumped into the bus, the doors closing behind me. I looked up at the bus driver who appeared concerned but slightly irate at my actions. I just smiled and stood before finding an empty seat on the public transit. Finishing lacing my boots, it crossed my mind that wearing heels today may be a bad idea. But I didn't care, deep down. I mean, I was used to walking for hours in these boots! These boots are made for walkin' baby, and that's just what they'll do! Besides, they were the only shoes I had that weren't hightops…

I smiled to myself at my really bad reference to that old human song. Looking around the slightly empty bus, I continued to smile as I took off my backpack and rifled through it for my breakfast. I retrieved the PopTart and still cold bottle of Mnt Dew Voltage. Eating my ever so unhealthy breakfast, I watched out the window for my stop. It eventually came, putting me to be right on time. Getting off the bus, I looked up at the building and prepared myself. Just as I was about to walk in when two males walked past me, causing me to stop in my tracks as I watched the two, though only one truly caught my eye. He had blue flesh and a stern look. For a moment I thought my heart stopped…No, no. That's impossible! Besides, if one stopped, my backup would kick in…

I laughed to myself, trying to shake off that weird feeling before walking into the large building. The two men flashed their badges to the security officer who buzzed them in. I walked up to her, confident.

"Hi, I'm Tobi. I'm the new intern, I don't have a badge yet," I said politely.

"Oh! You're early," the officer said, sounded feminine, looking at the time on her computer.

In surprise, I checked my phone and saw that she was right and that I had forgotten to check my kitchen clock's accuracy after a small short made it freak out last week. I was, in fact, a whole two HOURS early! Smiling and looking at the positives, I thanked the security officer and walked out of the building and looked for the nearest eating establishment that wasn't one of those gross fast food slums. I soon spotted a Starbucks and figured it was better than nothing. In fact, it was perfect.

"Coffee…" I smiled and walked over to it, stopping only briefly at the crosswalk as it turned to the WALK symbol.

After entering the café, I ordered their biggest iced coffee with extra whip and chocolate and all the good stuff and then took my seat next to the window. Taking my backpack off again, I pulled out my faithful ukulele and strummed it a few times before taking a sip of my coffee and then began playing the small instrument and singing Hey Soul Sister, an old song by the human singer, Train. I was lucky the coffee shop was empty other than a few others with their headphones on, reading their ereaders or typing away on their laptops.

The two hours passed fairly quickly and soon I was back in the building. She wrote down a floor and room number.

"Go here. This will be your new boss's office. He will have someone get your security badge and introduce you to your mentor for until you get a hang of things," she smiled kindly at me, handing me the post-it note before walking me to a door and opening it for me to enter. I walked across the bridge to the larger building, in pure awe at the scene.

"6th floor, huh?" I read as I walked up the stupid amounts of stairs, suddenly regretting my heels.

I eventually found the elevator and pressed the up button while catching my breath. The doors slid open and I stepped inside, pressing the button for the 6th floor and then stepping to the back. Elevators made me nervous, but at least this one wasn't mirrored or worse, made of glass. The doors whooshed open again and I stepped out, looking around and reading the post-it again. I walked in the direction and soon came to a secretary's desk in a large open room at the end of the hall.

"Um, hi. I'm an intern. I was told to come here for further instructions?" I said to the secretary.

They looked up and picked up the phone and pressed a button.

"Yes, Mr. Orphan? The new intern is here. Send her in? Yes, Sir," she spoke into the phone before ushering for me to go through the door behind her.

I complied and walked in.

"Ah, you must be Tobi. It's good to see a Beevian wanting to join, even if only an intern," the large male said, standing and walking up to me.

We shook hands and he ushered for me to sit in the chair on the opposite side of his desk. I did so and smiled politely.

"Your job here will to be doing minor tasks such and assisting my secretary until you are ready to decide if you wish to work the corporate side of The Eye, or the field. Now, just place your hand on this, and it will scan your DNA signature," the stout male, Orphan, told me as he sat in his chair. He pushed a small scanner towards and I followed orders, placing my small hand on it. A small light flashed and it was done. I was now an intern at The Eye…

My day was filled with me running around, getting everyone coffee and passing on paperwork. By the end of the day, I needed a drink. Checking my cell, I looked around and saw a small bar down the street with what looked like a few of my coworkers entering. Shrugging, I headed in. It looked to be kinda like a cop bar, but had the ability to be more as there was a stage in the back corner. I took note of this and sat at an empty seat at the bar next to a guy with light violet skin.

"What'll ya have, Cutie?" the bartender, a female human, asked.

"Do you know how to make a Wonderful Dream?" I grinned.

The bartender grinned back and nodded before going to make the drink.

"Oh the house, Love," she winked, placing the fruity goodness infront of me.

"Thank you!" I giggled, sipping at my alcoholic escape through the curly straw.

"Hayze, I know Rosellette was kinda psycho, but that doesn't mean you should give up on love!" the man next to me said to his friend next to him.

I glanced over and almost choked on my Wonderful Dream, hiding my coughs. That man again…

He just stayed silent, taking another shot of whatever he was drinking. I blushed as I couldn't help but stare. I waved the bartender down and handed her a twenty.

"Whatever he's having, give him another on me, and please do keep the change," I hushed to her.

The bartender smirked knowingly at me and did as I asked.

"From the cutie next to your friend," she said to the man, loud enough I could hear.

I blushed and began drinking my Wonderful Dream like it was the first drink I had in years. The man tipped back his shot and walked up to me.

I felt myself going light headed, probably from my low alcohol tolerance mixing with the fact I was practically chugging it.

"Do you like Lord of The Rings?" he asked in a drunken slur.

I began laughing, choking on my drink once again.

"By J. R. R. Tolkien?" I asked, fixing myself.

He nodded, getting really close to me.

"…Only losers don't like the works of J. R. R. Tolkien!" I grinned.

He grinned back, which elicited the absolutely most shocked look from his friend, like he just saw his friend grow wings.

"Who's your favorite?" the man asked, sitting next to me.

I sipped at my drink some more, feeling further lightheadedness, "Depends on what you mean? I guess Aragorn takes all though, especially with that ass!" I laughed.

"What? Augh, you're just another fake fan. You only like it from those movies, don't you!" the guy frowned.

"The movies are hella rad, but his portrayal in the books also gave a sense of sexy too. Like you," I blurted out, slapping my hand over my mouth.

It was too late though. I just called a drunken stranger sexy! But he just smirked and nodded.

"Aragorn is hot…" he smirked before pressing his lips against mine and then passing out.

"Sorry!" his friend apologized, picking up the man and carrying him out of the bar.

I just sat there, blushing.

"I hope I see him again," I smiled.


End file.
